


Anytime, princess.

by idolatres



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, fluffy bullshit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 06:36:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14563128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idolatres/pseuds/idolatres
Summary: Rhys is having a panic attack, luckily Jack is there to help.A short oneshot gift 4 my dear friend <3





	Anytime, princess.

The walls are closing in, so close he can feel them on his skin. Pulsating, tightening around him and his chest, constricting his movement, his breathing. He can’t speak or move, just weak hollow sounding gasps. No one cares, no one bothers to see if he’s alright, he’s alone. It’s too much. He feels pathetic, not even sure what triggered this attack. It’s not like anyone’s been purposely avoiding him, he just feels so, so unneeded. It hurts so much. He’s been huddled underneath the covers on his bed for hours now, all the lights off, the blinds closed. He doesn’t want to move, doesn’t want to exist, and his room being pitch black and completely silent helps him pretend he’s not real.

 

The door to his room is promptly kicked open, slamming loudly against the wall. “What the fuck are you doing, Rhys?!” Jack yells, causing Rhys to physically jump. The fluorescent lighting shining into his room causes him to wince, but Jack’s form is standing in the door way still, posture showing how annoyed he is. “Why are you laying in the dark like some pissy teenager? Are you finally going through puberty?” Rhys doesn’t say anything, he stares at Jack blankly, and then it finally hits him, Jack is home. The water works start, a gross sob escaping him as he throws the covers off him, and stumbles out of bed, rushing to Jack. His arms wrapping around Jack’s waist as the sobs wrack his body.

 

“Oh shit, this is actually serious, huh?” Jack’s voice turns soft, he never lets anyone hear this side of him except Rhys. And Rhys, he still can’t talk, he’s just nodding and bawling. Jack sighs, slamming the door shut and flicking the lights witch on in the room, and leads the younger man back to the bed. He flops onto it and sprawls out, patting his chest to motion for Rhys to join him. Rhys practically jumps on top of him, curling up into his chest. “What’s bothering you, pumpkin?” Jack asks, hand idly playing with Rhys’s hair.

 

Rhys doesn’t speak at first, just sniffling and coughing because of all the snot gathering in his throat from crying. He sounds disgusting, and he probably looks disgusting too, which makes his paranoia even worse. He buries his face into Jack’s chest, letting out one final sob before speaking.

 

  
“Nobody needs me.” His voice muffled and raspy. “I hate knowing just how little I mean to everyone.” He’s too scared to lift his head up, afraid of how Jack is looking at him. “It’s stupid, I know it’s stupid, but I can’t stop thinking like this. I don’t even know why you put up with me.”

 

Before Rhys can cry anymore he feels  a sharp jolt to his shoulder, Jacks knuckles digging into him after giving him an aggressive ‘reassuring’ pat on the back. “Lemme stop you there, babe.” He grumbles, shifting to get more comfortable, one hand firmly holding Rhys in place while the other continues to play with his hair. “First off, yeah you’re right it is stupid, I don’t know how you even get this shit into your head.” Rhys feels his stomach sink, and has to hold back an ugly sob. Jack seems to pick up on this and rolls his eyes, rubbing his back more as he continues his “pep talk”. “See, you’re not even lettin’ me finish my talk here before jumping to more conclusions.” He clears his throat. “As I was saying, it makes zero sense that you feel this way about yourself, since you’re /my/ protege.” His voice clear and confident, he wishes he felt the same confidence Jack holds in him. “I don’t pick losers to hang with. You’re smart, hot, and have a lot of talent. Some still untapped, but hey, we’re working on that.”

 

Rhys is grumbling incoherently, so Jack clears his throat again, louder than before. “Everyone looks up to us! Everyone wants to be us, babe! Trust me, you see all the jealous stares you get right? Anyone would kill to be in your position. Plus your little groupies including Vaughn totally eat up everything you say.” Jack seems to be holding back a laugh, “and No offense, if someone as shredded as Vaughn thinks you’re cool, then you probably are.”

 

A snort escapes Rhys, and the more he listens to Jack ramble the calmer he feels. He still can’t quite fathom was Jack sees in him, but the endless jokes and praise that comes from him seems genuine. Jack may be a show off, egotistical grade A+ asshole, but when he’s alone with Rhys, that rare soft side of him appears. The side that if he told anyone about it, they’d probably laugh right in his face and call him a liar.

 

He finally looks up at Jack, and feels his heart beat harder in his chest as Jack stares down at him with loving gaze. It’s a little too much for Rhys to handle. “Thanks..” He says, quickly burying his face back into Jacks chest.

 

Jack chuckles. “Anytime, princess."

**Author's Note:**

> https://idolatres.tumblr.com/  
> feel free to hit me up at my writing blog!!!


End file.
